


First Child Syndrome

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hormonal Kara, Hormones, Mood Swings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: In a weird way Kara is like their kid





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters fluff! Enjoy!

******

**Apartment of Alex and Astra Danvers  
2020**

“Hey, do you want to invite Kara out to dinner tonight?” Alex asked as she juggled one-year old CJ, a baby bottle, and Ms. Penguin. Yeah, she thought, I am officially a ‘mom’

“That sounds nice,” Astra agreed as she made up the crib “here we go,” she gently eased the tot out of Alex’s arms and gently set her down for her nap “bottle, and Ms. Penguin, OK, my dear one, go to sleep now”

“ _Please_ go to sleep now,” Alex muttered as they both quietly slipped out the door, easing it shut behind them “so, dinner? Kara?” Alex prompted as they both collapsed onto the bed

“Ask me again after I wake up” Astra groaned, dropping her pillow over her head

******

A few hours later, both women were more-or-less rested and were now aimlessly puttering around the apartment, while CJ played in her playpen with Astra, Astra having somehow managed to squeeze her five-foot-eight frame into the playpen with her daughter and was now playing an enthusing game of ‘how high can the tower of blocks go before it falls down?’

“So, what were you asking about dinner?” Astra called out as she caught the falling blocks at superspeed, keeping her daughter’s precious noggin bruise-free

“Well, I was thinking that we should invite Kara out to dinner,” Alex explained as she handed her wife a baby bottle and a banana (both for CJ, who just learning about a new thing called ‘solid food’) “I mean, since James is still on that assignment and she’s on maternity leaver she’s probably bored out of her skull” Alex continued, grimacing as she watched CJ squish the banana up instead of eating it

“That sounds fine,” Astra nodded “but who would babysit this little one?” she asked, leaning forward and tickling CJ’s tummy, completely ignoring the fact that said action resulted in her getting pieces of mashed up banana in her hair

“Who else?” Alex laughed

******

“Guys, we’re fine,” Lucy sighed as she lightly bounced CJ “just go and have a nice dinner out” she encouraged. Still frowning doubtfully, Astra and Alex both finally let go of CJ (who didn’t even fuss in the least) and let Lucy take her

******

The restaurant they were meeting Kara at was nice, but not so nice in that it was snooty, nice enough that you could families there

“Oh, there she is” Alex waved as Kara, all nine-months of her, waddled over and sat down with a sigh of relief

“Hi, guys,” she grinned, she leaned back in her chair and groaned “oh, I don’t know how you did this, Alex, being pregnant is _hard_ ”

“But rewarding,” Alex nodded “ooh, that reminds me, I better call Lucy and see how CJ’s doing”

“But…I just got here” Kara pouted as Alex quietly stood up, cell phone in hand, and made her way over to a quiet corner. While Alex quietly called Lucy and Winn, Astra turned to Kara, frowning at what she saw

“Kara, are you all right?” she asked

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kara sniffed, wiping at her eyes “it’s just…I got some dust in my eye, that’s all”

“Kara, what’s wrong, little one?” Astra asked, reaching for Kara’s hand

“It’s just... _you guys never have time for me anymore!!_ ” Kara suddenly wailed, tears coming in full force

“Kara, what? Where is this coming from?” Astra demanded, suddenly at a total loss “Kara, we will always have time for you” she tried

“No you don’t!” Kara sniffled “it’s always ‘CJ this’, and ‘CJ that’, and now James is still on this assignment and it’s really, really lonely in the apartment but I can’t call you guys if I want to talk because if I do I might wake the baby!!”

“What is going on?” Alex asked as she hurried over “Kara, for god’s sakes, what’s wrong?”

“I think she’s upset because we can’t spend as much time with her anymore now that CJ’s been born” Astra offered, shrugging helplessly

“What? Kara that’s silly, we will _always, always_ have time for you,” Alex told her, moving her chair over to Kara’s side and rubbing her shoulders “Kara,” she tried “I know it probably doesn’t feel like it, but if you needed us, we would drop everything and come to you, you know that, don’t you?”

“It’s not just that,” Kara sniffled, her head buried against the table “imfutenee” she mumbled

“What?” Alex asked

“I’m fat!” Kara wailed, lifting her head from the table “look at me, I look like a _whaleeeee!!!_ ”

“Oh god” Alex groaned…

******

“What the hell just happened?” Alex asked a few minutes later as Kara went to the bathroom to freshen up

“I think she’s lonely,” Astra explained “and I think the hormones aren’t helping those feelings of loneliness”

“I guess I never really thought about how much she might still want us around,” Alex sighed “god, listen to me, I’m talking like _she’s_ our kid”

“In a way, she is,” Astra pointed out “we both care for her”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed as Kara sheepishly shuffled over and sat back down “feeling better?” Alex asked

“Yeah, sorry,” Kara blushed “I guess I should’ve learned to not bottle things up by this point, huh?”

“It’s all right, Kara,” Astra soothed “you couldn’t have excepted it to hit you this hard”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed “its just…you guys have always been there for me, on Krypton I had you Aunt Astra, and then here on Earth I had you, Alex, and then, after you guys got married I had both of you, so…” she trailed off

“Kara,” Alex began “we will always be there for you, all right? No matter what, _Uldif zehdh_ , remember? Family forever”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled “so,” she opened her menu “what’s good here? I’m starving”

“She’s fine” Astra grinned

**END**


End file.
